Sesshoumaru's biggest challenge
by dragongoth
Summary: Everything is going really well for Sesshoumaru after Naraku dies, that is until he finds Kagura hurt in the forest.He finds out that Kagura thinks she's a child and unable to care for herself,Sesshoumaru finds the girl in his care.DISCONTINUED
1. Kagura?

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Kagura was strolling along the forest path. She was glad to finally be free from Naraku. " Ah. What a relief. Naraku can no longer tell me what to do. What should I do now?"

She walked to a mountain side and picked up a flower. She sat down beside a tree and twirled the flower in her fingers. Her peace was interrupted by Koga the wolf demon. " Found you, Witch!"

" Koga, what do you want? Naraku's dead can't you please just leave me alone?"

" No, I'm not letting Naraku's incarnations live. Especially not one like you!" Koga charged at her with full speed. Kagura stood up and reached for her fan, but she remembered that it was destroyed in the battle with Naraku.

Koga punched her in the face before she was able to dodge. She fell backwards to the ground. Before she could get up, Koga then kicked her into the rocks. She struggled to get up, but failed. " Finally I've got my revenge." Koga swung a hard punch into Kagura's head and she passed out.

Three hours later

Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest. He did not have Rin or Jaken with him because he wanted to be alone for a while.

He began to pick up the scent of blood and tears. Sesshoumaru was feeling curious and bored, so he decided to follow where it was coming from.

His senses led him to Kagura, who was now sitting up and had her head buried in her hands. She was crying. Kagura looked up at Sesshoumaru and got scared. She slowly moved back as he approached her. " Kagura, are you alright?"

" I'm lost and scwared."

"Why are you talking like a child?" Kagura tipped her head to the side like she didn't no what he meant.

" Watch ya talking bout? I am a child (A/N: I'm not going to give an age so you guys can make up whatever age you want to give Kagura).

Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do in this situation. " Come with me."

" I'm not suthpose to speak to strangers."

" I know ho you are so trust me, ok?" Sesshoumaru knew this wasn't going to work. Naraku probably taught her when she was younger never go with anyone unless she had his permission.

" Well…ok!" she giggled. Sesshoumaru was shocked at how naïve the girl was. It was a good thing he found her before another demon did.

They began walking. Kagura wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's. He looked down at her. " What are you doing?"

" I don't wanna get lost again."

He looked up and just kept walking. It was quiet until Kagura began talking again. " Hey wat's your name? You already know mines."

He looked at her and then looked forward again. " Sesshoumaru."

" Sethoumaru? Ok. Let's play a game." She pulled her arm away from him and ran in front of him. He stopped walking. _She's going to be handful until I find out how to get her back to normal._

" What game?"

" Uh…carry me." She spread her arms our.

He sighed and helped her climb onto his back. " Now what?" she placed her hands in front of his eyes.

" Walk."

" I can't see."

" Tat's the point. I'll tell you if you're about to walk into a tree or something." She laughed. Sesshoumaru thought that the game was going to be pretty easy since he had a good sense of smell.

They were playing the game for about ten minutes. Then Kagura laughed. " Your rweally good at this game."

" We're here." He stopped walking and she climbed off of him.

" Is this where you lwive?"

" Yes. Come." He began to walk and Kagura chased after him. She grabbed his arm again.

They entered inside and were greeted by a small little imp named Jaken. " Sesshoumaru-sama, your- What is she doing here!" Jaken was shocked to see Kagura hiding behind Sesshoumaru.

" She's-" He was cut off by Kagura who was now hugging Jaken so tightly, she was suffocating him.

" Froggie!"

" Sess…houm…aru…sam! Get…her…off…of…me!" He shouted out.

Sesshoumaru smirked and found the site slightly amusing. " Kagura, get off." She pulled away from Jaken.

" You damn woman! Are you crazy?" Jaken shouted at her. Kagura ran back to Sesshoumaru.

" Sethoumaru, why does Froggie call you Sethoumaru-sama?"

" Because I am the Lord of the Western Lands."

" Oh. Sthould I call you that too?"

He patted her on the head. " You don't have too."

Jaken ran up to Kagura. " What's wrong with you, woman? Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't' have time for you."

Kagura blinked. " Why is Froggie so mean?"

" His name is Jaken, Kagura and he's always like that."

" Oh."

" Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong with her?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru pushed him into the kitchen.

" Kagura, stay here and don't move."

" Okie Dokie." She sat on the floor and waited fro Sesshoumaru to return.

He turned to Jaken. " Kagura believes that she is a young child. She looks like she was in battle because she's covered in blood and bruises. I think she got hit in the head too hard."

" So your going to take her in like you did to Rin?"

" Yes. For now anyway. Speaking of Rin, where is she? She's usually the first one to greet me when I come home."

" She went with your brother and his friends. They invited her to go swimming with them."

" Ok. Anyway, you must treat Kagura as though she is a child. And that may be difficult because she's a grown woman. But try not to yell at her either. Understood?" Jaken nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru followed.

Kagura still sat where Sesshoumaru left her. When she saw Sesshoumaru come out of the kitchen, she ran up and hugged him. " Wat took you so long?"

" Kagura, come with me." He began walking upstairs and Kagura followed. They walked into one of the empty rooms in his castle. " This is your room."

" I get to stay with you?"

" Yes stay here. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and left Kagura by herself.

He walked downstairs and greeted the little girl that had just gotten home. " Sesshoumaru-sama it, was so much fun. Inuyasha got in trouble because he tried to drown Shippo and Kagome made him sit on command. It was funny."

" Rin, there is someone here who is staying with us for a while."

" Really? Who is it? Are they nice?"

" Kagura will be with us for a while. But-"

" Kagura-san is staying with us! Banzi! We're gonna have so much fun!"

" Rin, wait. Kagura isn't herself. She thinks she is a child and that's the reason why she is staying with us. She can't take care of herself so I let her stay here."

" Aww, that's so sweet. You care about her. So I should call her Kagura-chan right?"

" Right. Come I'll take you to see her." Sesshoumaru led Rin upstairs to Kagura's new room.

Kagura walked around hr new room. She moved her hand along the silk bedsheets on the futon. Then she opened the closet screen and looked at all the Kimonos lined up neatly. " Wow, there so pretty."

She closed the screen. Sesshoumaru walked in her room. " Kagura, I have someone for you to meet."

" Who?"

" Rin." The little girl poked her head out from behind Sesshoumaru. " Hello, Kagura-chan."

" Hello, Rin-chan"

" Do you want to play?" Kagura nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched as the two girls ran down the hallway. He shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into this time?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

There you go the first chapter to a new story. I also have some news about the next chapter in Destiny meets Death…um well I have to rewrite the chapter so I'll try to have it up by Thursday. This story is not going to have previews because the chapter titles tell it all. So chapter two is: Dinnertime. Have fun reading this one


	2. dinner time

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Sesshoumaru walked out of Kagura's room and into his room. About five minutes of him being there, he heard Jaken scream. He sighed and went downstairs to see what was wrong with the imp.

Once Sesshoumaru got downstairs, he saw Kagura squeezing the imp so tightly that he was turning blue. Rin was laughing because she didn't understand why Jaken was turning blue. He walked over to them. " Enough. Kagura put Jaken down." She put Jaken down, but not gently.

Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. " I'm hungry." He nodded.

" Jaken prepare dinner for you and the girls."

Kagura got off of the floor. " Your not eating, Sethoumaru?"

" No." Sesshoumaru simply said and then he continued back upstairs.

Kagura blinked and looked over at Rin. " Is he always like tat?" She just nodded.

The two girls walked away from the staircase. Rin asked " So Kagura, what do you usually do for fun?"

" Well I would pway with my fan, but I…losted it. I usually did. It was my favorite toy.

" We could annoy Jaken some more."

" Ok!"

Rin and Kagura walked to the entrance of the kitchen. Rin peeked in the doorway and saw Jaken placing the plates on the table. She knew that he would be coming out of the kitchen soon. Rin grabbed the string from her kimono and handed one end to Kagura. " When I say go, pull the string backwards. Ready…set…go!" Both girls pulled the string backwards and it sent Jaken rolling to the other side of the main hall. Both girls began laughing, until Sesshoumaru came downstairs.

" Kagura. Rin. Come here." The girls went up to him

" Yes?"

" Stop bothering Jaken."

" But it's fun, Sesshoumaru-sama."

" It's not fun for him. Now go apologize and leave him alone."

Kagura and Rin went to Jaken. " Sorry we hurt you."

" I forgive you. Now go and get your dinner." The girls skipped into the kitchen and Jaken went to Sesshoumaru.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, must we keep Kagura? She's even more mischievous than Rin."

" Yes, but I can't leave her in the forest by herself. Another demon would kill her. For now, try to get along with her. I'll find away to get her back to normal, hopefully."

Jaken sighed and walked into the kitchen as Sesshoumaru went back upstairs for the third time. When Jaken entered the kitchen, he tripped on some food that was on the floor. When he looked up he saw Rin and Kagura throwing their food each other. " What on earth are you girls doing?"

Kagura looked at Rin unsure what to do. Rin smiled and threw a piece of meat at Jaken. Kagura giggled and did the same. Before he knew it he was being attacked by food. He ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly by the window side. He was thinking about how to get Kagura back to normal. He felt uncomfortable having to baby-sit her like this. It was really weird. He sighed as he watched the rain begin to fall outside.

He turned around as he heard a knock from behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Jaken covered in food. " Let me guess. Kagura and Rin?" Jaken nodded.

" How is it that when Rin finally has someone to play with, she causes so much chaos."

" I told you we should have just left her dead in the forest and Kagura should have been left to be eaten in the forest." Jaken felt Sesshoumaru punch the back of his head.

" Their children. Well, Rin is a child and Kagura has amnesia, so I could just leave them."

" Sesshoumaru-sama, I hate to say it and I mean, I really hate to say it but…I think your getting a soft spot for those girls."

" Can we just go stop them before they destroy the kitchen completely." He walked out of the bedroom and downstairs (I think that makes it the fourth time he has to go up and downstairs. Well I guess this is the exercise for the day.)

When Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen, he was just missed by a chicken leg. He looked down at the two girls who were nervously smiling.

" Rin go take a bath and Kagura come with me." He walked back upstairs (Poor Sessh) and led Kagura into his room. He made her sit down on his futon with her back facing him. He untied her hair and began pulling all of the food in her hair out.

" Am I in twouble?"

" No. Well, not really. But you shouldn't have started the food fight in the first place."

" I didn't start it. Rin did."

" Rin?"

" Yep. She's my older sister."

" Really?" Sesshoumaru smirked. It was strange how Kagura somehow became the younger sister even though she's actually the oldest.

Sesshoumaru finished getting all the food out of her hair. She turned around and faced him. She put her face so close that it left them in a rather award position. She blinked. Then he blinked. Then Kagura spoke. " How come you look like a girl?"

" I do not look like a girl."

" Yep. You deafenity look like a girl. With the long hair and the eye shadow." Kagura ran her fingers threw his hair. Sesshoumaru pushed her away and she feel backwards onto the futon. The she asked another question. " How old are you?"

" You don't need to know"

" But I wanna know."

" Well, I'm not telling you, so get over it."

" You're mean." She crawled onto his lap and looked at him with an upset face.

" Get off." He tried to push her off, but she grabbed his hair and laughed. He stopped attempting to get her off when he realized what she was up too.

" If you push me I'll pull your hair." She giggled again.

He sighed. " Alright, you can stay." He placed his arm on her back so she would fall off of him.

" Yay! I win." She hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked down at the "little girl" sitting on top of him. This is going to be a looong night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Wow! This one took long. I tried to make it as best as I could so I hope you like it. Um sorry it took so long, but my teachers decided to give us like 40 test in a week. I think that would be eight test a day, but whatever I'm not a mathematician. You guys know how high school is. So I'll try to have the next chapter, which is Chapter 3: Bath time (bet you can guess what that is about. Heh.). So I hope you liked this chapter and I know you will enjoy the next one. Oh and one more thing. I have a report on Japan due on Friday so it may take a while for me too update. But if any of you know a thing or two about Japan (and not stuff from Inuyasha because tried that once and my teach yelled at me for thinking that demons existed…don't ask what I was thinking) write to me. Thanks . Sayonara.


	3. Bath Time

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Rin walked into Sesshoumaru's room and saw Kagura on top of him. She smiled. " Should I leave?"

" What do you want, Rin?"

" You have to comb out my hair." She pulled a comb from her kimono and walked up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved Kagura beside him on the futon. He grabbed the comb from her hands and motioned for her to sit in front of him. He easily got all the knots out of her hair.

After five minutes, he was finished with Rin's hair. Rin bowed. " Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She skipped out of the room leaving Kagura and Sesshoumaru alone again. Kagura climbed back on top of Sesshoumaru and looked at him."

" Kagura-"

" You never answer my question, Sethoumaru."

" What question?"

" How old are you?"

" I did answer that. It's not important. You don't need to know."

" But I want to."

" Kagura, just go take a bath. Your still covered in food from dinner."

" But I can't go by myself. What if I drown?" She blinked at Sesshoumaru. He sighed and shook his head. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it. Sesshoumaru put Kagura next to him again and stood up. He grabbed a kimono and a towel and walked to the bedroom entrance. He turned to Kagura and motioned for her to follow him.

Kagura hopped off the bed and ran to Sesshoumaru. They walked to the bathing room and Sesshoumaru placed the towel and kimono on his left as he warmed the water in Kagura's bath._ I know I'm going to regret taking Kagura in and I think this is where that regretting starts._ " Kagura, take of your kimono." She attempted to untie the knot, but she couldn't do it on her own. Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and untied the knot easily. He quickly turned around as her kimono began sliding off.

She stepped into the water and Sesshoumaru untied her hair. He placed the hair barrette, with her feathers on it, on top of her new kimono. He soaked her hair in the water and she splashed playfully in the water. Sesshoumaru smirked. He found her childish personality kind of cute.

He hand her a washcloth and she turned her head to him. " Wat's this for?" She splashed more water with the washcloth. This time, she splashed enough to wet Sesshoumaru's clothing. He grabbed her wrist and made her stop splashing the water.

" It's so you can wash your body with. I'll wash your hair." She giggled and splashed water on herself.

Sesshoumaru had finished soaping her hair and now it was time to get the soap out of her hair. He laid her back and tried to keep her arm on her chest, but she wouldn't stay still. She kept splashing water at Sesshoumaru and he was finding it really difficult not to look at her body.

Finally he got all of the soap out of her hair and turned around to get her towel. When he turned back around, Kagura was standing up in the water facing him. Sesshoumaru eyes widened and he had a deep red blush on his face as he tried to look away from the wind sorceress's body, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

She laughed and grabbed the towel from him. " I tink your getting a fever. Your face is all red." She wrapped the towel around herself and sat in front of him. Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried to bring himself from the shock.

He grabbed a comb and combed out Kagura's wet raven hair. She was shaking and holding herself to keep warm. " Sethoumaru, why are you taking care of me? You are going to help me find my way home right?"

He was unsure how to answer her question. " Kagura, I don't know where you live. Who do you live with?"

" I lwive with my father Naraku and my older sister Kanna. I don't want to go back, but I have too or my father will hurt me."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. _So Naraku has abused Kagura even as a child?_ " You won't have to go back. You can stay here if you want." Sesshoumaru had no choice but to let her live her. She couldn't go back to Naraku because he was dead and it wasn't like he was going to let her go back even if her wasn't dead.

The sorceress's eyes widened. " Really? You don't mind? Thank you!" She jumped on top of Sesshoumaru and her towel almost fell off. He pushed her off and made sure she stayed covered.

He picked up her new kimono and handed it to her. " Put it on." She slid it on her and then tried to tie the sash. She was unsuccessful. Sesshoumaru sighed and did it for her.

" Are you going to be alright for the rest of the night?" He asked the girl.

" Yep. I feel nice and warm now."

" Good. Go play with Rin then." She nodded and then ran off to find Rin. Sesshoumaru shook his head and picked up Kagura's old kimono. He headed downstairs and found Jaken.

" Sesshoumaru-sama where were you?"

" I had something to do. Here take this and wash it with Rin's kimonos." He handed Jaken Kagura's kimono and walked away with out another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Wow another chapter. Well I kinda like this chapter. Poor Sesshoumaru. He's probably thinking, please don't make me bath her again. Haha! Oh well, High school is still crappy and I have my Bio regents coming up June 21, exactly a week before my birthday. So I won't be able to write the next chapter until like June 14 maybe. I will get the next chapter up but not for a while. Next chapter is Chapter 4: Bad dreams and thunder storms.


	4. Bad Dreams and Thunder Storms

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Sesshoumaru went back downstairs after change his kimono since it was soak from taking Kagura a bath. He saw Kagura and Rin playing tag in the main hall once he got down.

Kagura was clumsy and tripped and fell and then Rin tripped over her and fell on top of Kagura. Sesshoumaru shook heads head and wondered how much longer he would have to deal with this.

He walked over to the two girls who smiled at him. " It's time for you to go to sleep."

" But Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm not sleepy. Can't we stay up and play some more?"

" No. You both need your rest. You've been playing since Kagura had first arrived here."

" We'll be quiet."

" Rin. Go to your room. Jaken in waiting for you." The little girl sighed. She knew hse wouldn't be able to win in an argument against Sesshoumaru. She nodded her head and looked over at Kagura.

" Good night, Kagura. See ya in the morning." She ran up the stairs and went to her room.

Kagura stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her. " You have t go to sleep to. Come."

Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs with Kagura following close behind. He led her to her room and shut the screen once he saw her laying down. He entered his room and laid down on his futon and watched the rainfall outside his window. He watched as a flash of lighting came from the clouds and then it was followed by a crash of thunder. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

After about two hours of resting Sesshoumaru heard whimpering coming from next door in Kagura's room. He got out of his of his futon and went to check on her.

He stepped into her room and saw the girl tossing and turning in her sleep. It seemed like she was having a nightmare. Sesshoumaru walked beside her and shook her awake. Kagura got up and was scared. Sesshoumaru figured that it was probably a memory from Naraku's castle.

Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and cried. " I tought you were my father. I was scwared." He slightly blushed as he gently pushed her away. Se looked at him and smiled.

The thunder crashed louder and Kagura jumped. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook hoping the thunder would go away. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down and sat next to her. " You can stay here for tonight."

" Aren't you gonna sleep?"

" No. I rarely sleep anyway. Just go to sleep already Kagura."

" How come I have to sleep, but you don't? That's not fair."

" Kagura…what are you doing?" He looked puzzled at the Sorceress who was now sticking her head out the window. Her head was getting soaked from the rain. Sesshoumaru pulled hr back before she fell out the window. " Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed."

" Wat? It's only water. It can't hurt anyone." She blinked in confusion because she didn't understand why she got in trouble.

Sesshoumaru sighed. " Just lay back down, Kagura and don't do that again."

Kagura walked back into the futon and covered herself with the blanket. The thunder crashed again and she held on tightly to Sesshoumaru. " When is ta thunder gonna stop? It's scwaring me."

" Soon. It would end faster if you go to sleep."

" I don't wanna go to sleep cause then I'll have that scwary dream again."

" It's just a dream. It can't hurt you."

" But what if it comes true. If good dreams can come true ten bad dreams can come true too, right."

" Dreams are foolish. I don't believe in good or bad dreams."

" No wonder your so seriwous all of ta time."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. She had crawled up closer to him. He laid down next to her. She smiled. " Dreams make people happy swome times because it gives them someting to look forward to. If you don't have them then it will make lwife seem not worth living." Sesshoumaru was surprised that she knew so much even though her mind was only at a child's level.

" Kagura go to sleep."

" No"

"Yes"

" No"

" Yes" He put his hand to her mouth before she could answer him back. " It's late and if you don't go to sleep now then you'll be to tired t play with Rin tomorrow."

Kagura thought about this and finally agreed to go to sleep. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's kimono tightly and cuddled closer to him. She looked at his face and giggled. " I still tink you look like a girl."

" Good night Kagura." Sesshoumaru replied annoyed. Kagra yawned and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then back outside to watch the rain fall once again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ha another chapter. This one didn't have as much humor. In fact, I don't think it had any humor in it. Whatever, I hope you like this chapter. I did it while trying to finish my math homework. I hate math. It's so hard. Anyway the next chapter is Chapter 5: Why? Why? Why? Heh, my friend's sister gave me the idea while me and my friend was babysitting her. So I hope I have it soon. Bye-Bye for now.


	5. Why? Why? Why?

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He looked at the window and then back at the ceiling. Sesshoumaru looked at his right side at the girl lying next to him. She had her head on his chest with her right hand around his arm and her left hand entangled in his hair. Sesshoumaru moved a little bit causing Kagura to wake up.

Kagura let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. " Gwood morning, Sethoumaru."

" Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" She nodded her head and laid back down. Sesshoumaru sat up and looked over at Kagura. She was counting her fingers and looked frustrated. " What's the matter Kagura? Did you forget how to count?" He smirked.

Kagura shook her head. " Why is dare a certain way we have to count?"

" I don't know. That's just the way it is." Kagura sat up and crawled on top of Sesshoumaru she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard the screen door open.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, I can't find-" Jaken started to say. He stopped when he saw the Wind Sorceress and Sesshoumaru in the same bed together. His mouth hung open.

" Jaken, is there something you need?"

" I was looking for her for Rin. She wants Kagura to eat breakfast with her."

Kagura looked up at Sesshoumaru. " Why is Jaken green?"

" Because he was born that way."

" Oh."

Sesshoumaru moved Kagura off of him and stood up. Kagura sat with her legs crossed and looked at the ceiling. " Sethoumaru, why is Rin human?"

" She was born that way"

" Why?"

" Because her parents were human"

" Why?"

" Because they were."

" Why?"

" I don't know."

" Why?"

Sesshoumaru growled. Kagura was starting to get really annoying. " Stop, Kagura. Your being annoying."

Kagura tilted her head to right. Sesshoumaru looked at her. " Sethoumaru, I'm hungry."

" Go downstairs with Rin and Jaken."

" Ok!" She hopped off of the bed and ran out the door. Sesshoumaru followed her downstairs, but at a slower pace.

Kagura saw Rin sitting at the table when she entered the kitchen. There were two bowls of food on it. Rin waved for Kagura to sit down and eat with her.

" Good Morning, Kagura-chan!"

" Gwood Morning, Rin-chan!" Kagura sat down across from Rin and ate her breakfast.

Sesshoumaru got downstairs and Jaken was trying to clean up the mess Rin and Kagura made while playing the day before. " Jaken, are Rin and Kagura eating?"

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. That Kagura is really…well, she hard to handle."

Sesshoumaru put his hand to his face. " Believe me, I know how hard she is to handle. If I hear her ask why again I might kill her."

Rin and Kagura were talking in the kitchen. " Rin-chan, why does Sethoumaru never laugh or smile?"

" I really don't know. He's been that way since I started traveling with him."

" Oh why did you travel with him?"

" Um, he saved my life so I just followed him and he let me stay."

" Why?"

" Cause he's nice."

" Why?"

" I don't know. He's usually mean to other people but not to me, you, or Jaken."

" Why?"

" Cause he likes us"

" Why?"

" Kagura-chan, why do you keep asking why?" Rin asked finally having enough of the conversation that they were having.

Kagura thought about how to answer the question. " I don't know. It's fun!" Rin looked at Kagura and smiled.

" Ok. But not anymore. You can ask someone else why later." Rin swallowed the rest of her food. " Jaken-sama, I'm done."

Jaken walked into the room and grabbed Rin's bowl. However he tripped in the process and fell to the ground. Rin and Kagura laughed.

" It's not funny. At least you two actually ate your food today instead of throwing it everywhere." Jaken scoffed as he scuttled away with Rin and Kagura's bowls.

" Jaken, why do you walk funny?" Kagura asked before Jaken left.

" Ido not walk funny, you witch!"

Kagura got mad. " Why are you so mean?"

" Because I don't have time to deal with you."

Kagura now smiled. " Why?"

" Because your to hard to take care of."

Rin smiled at Kagura and said along with Kagura " Why?"

" Because you are both devil children."

" Why?"

" Because your evil."

" Why?"

" I don't know. Now stop questioning me."

" Why?" They were laughing now.

" AHHHH! STOP IT ALREADY!" Jaken finally snapped. Kagura and Rin laughed as Jaken ran out of the kitchen before they could ask why.

" Your right, Kagura-chan. This is fun."

" I told you so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

That was a fun chapter to write. Sorry it took so long. I just finished my finals on Wednesday. Global and math. I definitely failed them both. Next I have Regents and then I'm officially out for summer. I also got a summer job so I don't know how much I'm going to be writing. I'll try and Update whenever I can. And is any one familiar with the website home star runner? If not then go to I promise you'll love it. The things there are so funny.

Well I sort of got of Topic there for a second. Ok next chapter is Chapter 6: run in with Inu and Koga.


	6. Run in with Inuyasha and Koga

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Kagura and Rin ran around the garden playing tag. Sesshoumaru watched them while sitting under a tree. Jaken was running around trying to control the girls.

Sesshoumaru had enough of him and called to him. " Jaken, leave them alone."

" Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He waddled over to Sesshoumaru and heard Kagura and Rin laugh. " What's so funny, you evil children?"

" Nothing. Nothing." Kagura said tagging Rin. " Your it."

" Hey that's not fair. I wasn't paying attention."

" Awll's fair in lwove and war." Kagura giggled running from Rin.

Sesshoumaru smirked. She was as clever as she has always been. He watched as Rin tagged Kagura and fell to the ground. He walked over to her to see if she was ok. " Rin, are you all right?"

She looked up. " Yeah, it's just a scratch." She looked at the cut that was on her knee and bleeding.

" Jaken, clean up the wound."

" But I'm ok Sesshoumaru-sama."

" Yes, but it can get infected. Once he's done you can come back and play with Kagura."

" Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said as she walked away with Jaken.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagura who was now sitting under the tree he had been sitting under. She was playing with a caterpillar that was climbing up the tree. Sesshoumaru sat next to her and she placed the caterpillar in his hair. " Kagura, take it off."

" But it lwooks very pwetty in your hair." She giggled.

" Kagura, now."

" Nope. It stays."

" Fine, I'll take it out." He pulled the caterpillar out of his hair and placed it in her hand. She screamed. " What's wrong?"

" AH A BUG! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Kagura yelled.

" You were just playing with it."

" I know but now I want it off."

Sesshoumaru sighed and took it off of her hand and back on the tree. She looked at it climb up and smiled. " Hey lookey, a caterpillar." She picked it up and played with it again.

Sesshoumaru blinked and was very confused. " Kagura, but you were just screaming for me to take it off you and now your playing with it?"

Kagura smiled. " Watch ya talking about? I love caterpillars."

" You do?"

" Wat are we talking about?"

" Never mind." He said annoyed. Kagura shrugged and placed the caterpillar back on the tree. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. " What?"

" Rin-chan's back."

Sesshoumaru looked towards the castle and saw Rin running with Jaken very far behind. He stood up and looked at the three of them. " Come on. We're going for a walk."

Kagura stood up and followed Sesshoumaru, along with Rin and Jaken. Rin and Kagura had started a game of I spy. It was Rin's turn. " I spy with my little eye something that is….green."

" A tree?"

" Nope."

" Grass."

" Try again."

" Jaken!"

" Yep! Your turn." Rin laughed.

" I spy something that is green."

" Jaken?"

" No!"

" A tree?"

" Yep." She giggled and looked at Rin. They had been playing for about five minutes now.

" I spy something silver."

" Sethoumaru's hair."

" Yep."

" I spy something green."

" A tree?"

" Yep."

" Kagura-chan, how come your always saying tree?"

" I don't know." Both girls giggled and Jaken was about to ask them to shut up, before Sesshoumaru stopped.

Jaken ran next to him. " What's wrong my lord?" Inuyasha came out of the bushes along with Koga and the rest of their friends.

" Kagura, I thought you we're gone!" Koga shouted.

Kagura giggled. " Nope, I'm still here, Mr. Wolf.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura who was sitting next to Rin. " Koga, leave Kagura alone. She hasn't been quite herself."

" I don't give a damn. She's- OW! What the hell!" He looked over to Kagura who was pulling his tail. She tugged harder. He grabbed her hair and threw her. " What are you doing, bitch?"

Kagura sat up and tears began to form in her eyes. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to keep her from crying. However, It didn't work. " WAHHHHHHHH! MR. WOLF IS MEAN! WAHHH!" Sesshoumaru sighed and tried to keep her quiet it, while Inuyasha, Koga and the others were shocked to see and hear Kagura crying like a child.

Sesshoumaru looked at Koga. " I told you she isn't quite herself."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. " I'll get her to be acting like herself. No problem."

Sesshoumaru was about to attack him if he thought about attacking Kagura, but Kagome got to Inuyasha first. " Inuyasha, sit"

Kagura stopped crying and giggled. Inuyasha snorted. " Figures she'd laugh at that." He sat up and felt his ears being rubbed. He turned around and saw Kagura.

" Puppy! Sethoumaru can we keep him?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Kagome and Sango giggled and Miroku felt the perfect opportunity to grope Sango. She slapped him in the face and Kagura laughed.

Sesshoumaru pried Kagura off of Inuyasha. " Kagura, Inuyasha is a dog half-demon, not just a dog."

" Aren't you a doggie too?"

" Yes. Inuyasha is my half-brother."

" Why is he your half brother? He seems to be whole to me."

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku laughed. Inuyasha and Koga wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her.

Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed Kagura's hand. " Kagura, go play with Rin and Jaken over there, while I talk to Inuyasha." Kagura obeyed and went to play with Rin in the field.

He watched them leave and then looked to Inuyasha and his friends. Koga growled. " She's just playing around to piss me off right?"

" Actually Koga, she isn't playing. I found Kagura during a walk in the forest. She was badly injured and was acting like a child so I took her home with me. I don't know why she's acting this way, but I think she had gotten into a battle and got hit in the head to hard." Everyone looked towards Kagura. She was running around with Rin and watching them as they ran around continuing their game of tag. Koga smiled nervously.

" Uh, I think I may have known what happened to Kagura." Sesshoumaru looked to Koga.

" What?"

" Well, I kind of still wanted revenge on Kagura, so I fought her and well, maybe I hit her to hard."

Inuyasha crossed his arms " Koga don't you know, it's not polite to hit a girl and it's even more impolite to try and kill a girl."

" What the hell would you know? You fight with everyone you meet."

Kagome pushed them both apart. " Stop it, both of you. Sesshoumaru, we would help you take care of her but we still need to find the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru nodded. But Kagome still had more to say. " But Koga and Inuyasha can stay and help you."

" WHAT!" They said together.

" No, that will just cause more chaos."

" Well, it will teach them to get along and Kagura would have more fun."

" That makes sense. Fine come on both of you."

" Damnit Kagome. Why did you have to tell him that?"

" Have fun." She laughed and left them with Sesshoumaru.

The three demons walked to the girls. Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and looked at Inuyasha and Koga. She was scared of Koga for what he had done to her before. " Kagura, Inuyasha and Koga are going to stay with us for a little while."

" I don't want tat wolf to stway with us. He's mean."

" Don't worry, he won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."

Kagura still looked a little scared, but trusted Sesshoumaru anyway. She walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his ears and giggled. " Puppy."

" Damnit. Sesshoumaru get her off."

Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed Kagura's arm. " There will be plenty of time annoy Inuyasha when we get home." She nodded her head and walked to Rin.

Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other. " This is going to be a long week." Inuyasha said. Koga nodded his head in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'm soooooooooo sorry! I took forever to write this chapter. I had run out of ideas after the part with the caterpillar, but now I'm back. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter now that Inuyasha and Koga have come in. I hope you'll like it. Chapter 7: Little Red Riding Kagura. I'll tell you a little bit about this chapter. Kagura gets bored and decides to make a little show. She's little Red Riding hood, Koga's the wolf, Sesshoumaru's the woodsman, Inuyasha is his dog, Jaken is her Grandma, and Rin is her mother. Ha enjoy!


	7. Little Red Riding Kagura

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Kagura was laying down on her futon. She was so bored and had nothing to do. Inuyasha wouldn't play with her, Rin was at a class with Jaken, she was still scared of Kouga, and Sesshoumaru had locked her out of his room.

She rolled over onto her stomach." When is Rin-chan coming? I'm so bored." She sighed and closed her eyes. " And no one wants to pwlay with me."

She opened her eyes and ran into the kitchen and watched Rin finish her lesson. Then she got an idea for a game." Rin-chan, do you want to make a pwlay?"

" Sure Kagura-chan. What do you have in mind?"

" Lwet's pwlay…Wittle Red Widing Hood!"

" Alright. Let's get Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-san, and Kouga-san."

" Okie dokie."

Both girls ran upstairs to fine the youkai boys. Kagura knocked on Sesshoumaru's door while Rin lead Inuyasha, Kouga and Jaken outside.

Sesshoumaru answered her knock and was greeted with Kagura hugging him. " What is it Kagura?"

" Pwlay with me. Pweasssssssse?" Kagura's eyes got soft and teary and Sesshoumaru had to given in to her.

" Fine. What to you want to play?"

" Hehe, were going outside."

Sesshoumaru followed Kagura outside and saw his brother, Kouga and Jaken there. " What are you playing, Kagura?"

" She wants to make a play and apparently, were the cast." Inuyasha spoke.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, don't let her do this. We'll have to play Little Red Ridding Hood!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked to Kagura " Can't you-"

" No you promised to pwlay with me already. Ok here's the chawacters. I'm Wittle Red Widing Hood, Rin-chan is my mommy, Mr. Wolf is the Big Bwad wolf, Sethoumaru is the hunter, and Inuwasha can be….uh…"

" Sesshoumaru-sama's doggie!" Rin shouted happily.

" There is no way in hell I'm doing this!" Kagura hit Inuyasha on the head. " Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

Kagura hit him again. "No saying bad words."

Kouga sighed. " Ok ,Kagura, where do we begin?"

" We play in the forest."

" Yay let's start!" Rin said.

Little Red Ridding Kagura was sitting at her house playing with her dolls. Her mother, Rin, came over to her. " Kagura, I need you to bring these treats to your grandmother in the woods. Don't talk to strangers and never ever stray from the path." She handed Kagura the basket and Kagura skipped off to her grandmother's house.

As Little Red Riding Kagura was skipping through the woods, a big scary wolf came out. " Rawr…." Kouga said unenthusiastically.

Kagura put her hand on her hips. " Wat? Is that it? Hows am I supthose to be scared of that?"

" RAWR!….There happy?" Kouga said rolling his eyes and Kagura nodded.

Little Red Riding Kagura was frightened by the wolf who wanted her grandmother's treats. He told her to pick some flowers for her Grandmother and she did even though her mother had told her not to talk to strangers or stray from the path.

Kouga the Big Bad Wolf got her grandmother 's house and walked in. He faced Jaken and just stared at him. " Um….now what?"

" Kouga-san, you never heard the story of little Red Riding Hood?" Rin asked.

" No."

Kagura giggled. " It's not very popwular with demons."

" Oh. Well your suppose ta eat Jaken."

Everyone, except Rin and Kagura, widened their eyes. Inuyasha stepped away from the two girls. " What the hell are they teaching you freakin sadistic children anyway?!"

Kagura hit him. " I though I said no bad words!"

" I'm sorry! Can't believe I'm giving in. Kouga when we get her back to normal, I'm gonna kill you for this."

" Well at least you don't have to be eaten!" Jaken complained.

" Awww, don't worry Froggie, I have ta get eaten too. But the Sethoumaru is gonna cut Kouga open and save us." Kagura smiled and so did Rin.

" Sesshoumaru, why do you find the weirdest children to save?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. " Kagura let's just pretend that happens alright?"

Kagura nodded.

Anyway, Kouga "eats" Jaken and is now pretending to be Little Red Riding Hoods Grandmother.

Kagura got to her grandmothers house and knocked. Kouga responded in his usual voice " Come in."

Kagura put her hands on her hips. Kouga rolled his eyes and spoke again only this time he sounded like an old woman. Jaken rolled on the floor laughing, Inuyasha choked back a laugh, Sesshoumaru smirked, Rin and Kagura giggled. " That's better."

Little Red Ridding Kagura walked into her grandmother's house. She walked over to her "grandmother " and said " I brought treats for you."

" Thank you." Kouga said still pretending to be her grandmother.

Little Red Riding Kagura looked at Kouga. " What big eyes you have?"

" The better to see you with."

" And what big ears you have?"

" The better to hear you with."

" And what big teeth you have?"

" The better to eat you with." Kouga grabbed Little Red Riding Kagura and pretended to eat her.

Then Sesshoumaru came in and pulled out tokijin and pretended to cut Kouga open and saved Little Red Riding Kagura and her grandmother. " Now say your line Inuyasha"

" Woof Woof."

" Well glad that's over." Kouga said.

Rin handed everyone the treats in the basket. " We shouldn't let this food go to waste."

And they all ate their treats and talked happily in the forest. The end

Author's Note:

AHHHHH!!!! I haven't updated in forever! I'm soooooooo sorry, but I have been studying like crazy lately and school has just been stressing me out so much. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I don't want to lose the fans of this fanfic. Please Please Please forgive me.

Anyways, how did you like that chapter? I liked when Kouga was the grandmother. That was great.

Inuyasha: That was perfect black mail

Hehehehe! Inuyasha was so do something like that. So the next chapter…Uh……well…..I don't have any ideas for he next chapter. If anyone has any good ideas please tell me in a review. I would like that! . Arigatou and sayonara!


	8. Housekeeping

**Sesshoumaru's Biggest Challenge**

Kagura slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her futon and looked over to her left and saw Sesshoumaru lying beside her. She tilted her head to the side as he looked at her. " Good morning Kagura."

Kagura didn't answer. She poked his nose and he looked at her finger on his nose. " Nose!"

" Kagura…."

" I'm huuuuungry."

" Alright. Go get Jaken to-"Sesshoumaru stopped talking when he remembered something. He had let Jaken take the day off so he can see his family.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at Kagura as she bounced up and down on the futon. He grabbed her arm and brought her downstairs. They were greeted by Inuyasha and Kouga's arguing. Sesshoumaru hit them both over the head and received glares from them both. He looked at them both. " You two are more immature than Rin and Kagura. Anyway, we have a bigger problem on our hands. Jaken is gone for the day and we need to keep the girls occupied and take care of the castle ourselves. Normally I wouldn't need help but Rin and Kagura are a huge problem on their own. So we'll have to keep them separated to make our lives easier. I'll take Kagura and Kouga will take Rin. Inuyasha, you….find something to cook."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's arm and took her outside, before either of them had time to protest. He looked behind him to make sure that they hadn't followed him. He looked at Kagura who was now only inches away from his face. He pulled back in surprise. " K-Kagura, what are you doing?"

" That moon on your forehead….wat is it?"

" It's a mark I was born with."

" It's pwetty."

" Hmph." He grabbed Kagura's hand and sat her down near an oak tree. He looked at her and saw her frown. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I'm juwst thinking."

" About?"

"….I…you take gwood care of me for no reason. I'm jwust annoying wight? So why pwut up with me?"

" Kagura….I have my own reasons for why I do things. I don't think your annoying." Sesshoumaru sighed. _She's starting to realize that something is wrong. Is the amnesia wearing off? _

He stared at the wind sorceress and sighed. " Is that all?"

" Yeah. I'm still hungry." She leaned her head into Sesshoumaru's lap and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tense. He ran his fingers through Kagura's hair and closed his eyes as well. _She's pretty. Kagura, I have to get you back to normal. But how do I tell you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga stared Rin. She stared back. It has been intense. Rin was a very hard opponent for Kouga. She was too good but he wasn't about to give in. He glared harder into her eyes hoping she would give in. No reaction. The kid was just to good. Soon he felt his eyes give in and….he blinked. Rin giggled. " I win." She picked up a scroll and made another tally mark on the scroll. " Well that makes 17 wins for me and none for you."

" Damn it! I'm losing to a human kid. That's it one more round"

" Ok. But don't come crying to me when you lose….again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the stuff in the kitchen. " Damn. How come I have to do this. I don't even know how to cook….oh well I'll just put whatever I can find. That should make something."

He began digging through the cabinets. He found bread, fruits, vegetables, meat, so strange seasoning, eggs, and some stuff that didn't look edible. He threw all of it into one bowl and began stirring it. " I hope no one dies from this….especially Rin or Kagura. Sesshoumaru would kill me if anything happened to them." He continued arguing with himself and then sighed.

" How sad is this. I'm talking to myself. Am I really that bored?" He sighed and took the pot off the fire. He threw some water on the fire and then sat down, waiting for the "food" to cool down. He picked up the chopsticks and began to play with them

Chopstick 1: Hello. I'm just a random chop stick dancing around. Lalalala

Chopstick 2: Weeee I'm the evil chopstick and I've come to kidnap you! Muahahaha!

Chopstick 1: Oh no! It's evil chopstick man! Who will save me? Help! Help!

Inuyasha picked up the stirring spoon.

Stirring spoon: I'll save you.

Chopstick 1: It's super stirring spoon man! I'm saved.

Chopstick 2: Not so fast super stirring spoon man. I swear I'll kill he/she/it if you come near me.

Stirring spoon: Well I will-

Inuyasha slowly turned his head around and saw Kouga, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura staring at him. " Um….this isn't what it looks like."

Kouga smirked " Of course not, super stirring spoon man. Hehe.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. " Anyway, what did you make?"

Inuyasha looked at the pot. " Well I'm not really sure….It kinda looks edible."

" Kind of looks edible? I should of known better than to let you cook something. Well It's the only thing we have, so let's give it a shot."

The group sat down and looked at the plates in front of them with the slop that sat on top of them. Everyone made a disgusted face. They all slowly put the chopsticks to their mouths and slowly ate it. Once it touched there lips, they all spit it out immediately, except Kagura.

Once everyone was done almost choking on their food, they looked at Kagura who was laughing at them. Sesshoumaru glared at her. " How come you enjoyed it?"

" I didn't twste it. I made it seem wike I did, but I twicked you."

Rin giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru. " As clever as she's always been. Right Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. " Yes. She still is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night now and Jaken came home. He looked around and saw the castle was a mess. He went up stairs. " Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin? Kagura? Anyone?"

He looked into Sesshoumaru's room and his eyes widened. " What did they do all day?"

Sesshoumaru was asleep with Rin on his left side and Kagura on his right side. Kouga was leaning against the walk asleep and Inuyasha was curled up in a ball on the floor asleep.

Jaken closed the door and sighed. He walked into the kitchen and saw the slop Inuyasha made for dinner. He sniffed it and immediately pulled back. " That's it. I'm not leaving them alone with out extra help around here."

Author's Note:

Hi. I finally have a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I just had no idea what to do with the rest of the story. I need to get more idea but I promise I will get more ideas.

Anyway, I'm making a sequel to my first story _Destiny meets Death_. I started working on that but I probably won't have it up until I'm done with this story and my other story _The One and Only._ But I'll try and do as much as possible and as fast as I can.

The next chapter is going to be Chapter 9: The Beach Party from Hell

Ok. I'll start working on that tomorrow. By people and again I'm sorry I kept you waiting.


End file.
